User talk:Mugen Sora-kun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mugen Sora-kun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Achrones150 (Talk) 08:25, June 7, 2010 Ryuusei Tenkosei Ryuusei has a number of errors. These are, namely, spelling, formatting, grammar, membership and special relationship in the Royal Guard w/o permission from Sei, and Zanpakutou naming errors (Rangetsu and Tensei Rangetsu are rip-offs from Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu). You have two weeks to fix these issues, or Ryuusei will face deletion. Thank you! --Thepantheon 01:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I do realize that the Zanpakutou is different; I simply meant the names. The meanings being different does not change the fact that the names are, in both my opinion and those of two other admins, Arch and Sei, rip-offs of Zangetsu's Shikai and Bankai names. For the issue of formatting, see http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Fan_Fiction_Wiki:Manual_of_Style#Layout_Guide. It is not yet fully complete, but I think it covers most common formatting issues, with the exception of translations. For translations from Japanese, you should use the format Texthere (Textinkanji, Japanese for Meaninginitalics), though the "Japanese for" is sometimes excluded. Also, the first time that the article name appears within the article itself, in this case the first time "Ryuusei Tenkosei" appears, it is usually bolded. For spelling and grammar, I am afraid that I cannot give you help, because there are a great number of such mistakes. If you cannot proofread sufficiently yourself, for whatever reason, I suggest having someone older or better at spelling and grammar to look it over and make corrections. Until next time! --Thepantheon 01:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well thank you for giving me what i need to kno i promise i will change the names and I'll proofread the page over the weekend but for everything else I'll get right on it. Mugen Sora-kun 17:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC) hey I wanna talk to u, do u have chatandgo? No i do not and if it pertaining to my character Ryuusei im willing to take any advise possible Welcome! Hey, just wanna say welcome to BFF. I'm just after readin' your character Ryuusei Tenkosei and you've got some nice points. Well written too. Keep up the good work. Any questions, then fire away. I'm no admin, but I know how annoying it can be learnin' all the finer details and all. Kenji Hiroshi 19:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *You mean an RP? Sure thing! But I don't do 'em through the week anymore since i went back to school (Bad idea I know). I'll be free again on Friday, so we can do one then If you'd like. Out of curiosity, which character did ya like the most? Kenji Hiroshi 19:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *Kenji started off as my main supporting character, but I liked his personality and skills so I bumped him up to main. Ryouta was the first character I created on paper and was the 1st one I used in an RP. I noticed the similarities, but Ryouta only does that because he's known Kenj since he was a little nipper. My cousin helped me with the Ryu Order to tell the truth and it flowed from there. Anyways, I look forward to our RP, but I've gotta run. School stuff to do for tomorrow (continually bangs my head off the wall). See ya! Good luck with your articles. Kenji Hiroshi 19:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) So.. Whose the last on Ryuusei's list? lol just asking hehehehe by the way I'm...Well I think u know me..Just call me Yuki for short..Just passed by to say -HIYA! HELLO! HEYA! SUP?!- That's all Lone Black Garuga 06:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) About a Ryusei pic... I asked you in like January to delete the picture you took from one of my pages, but you never responded... I myself have done the same thing, so I realize it is against the rules. Please delete it. Ruffy 18:25, March 8, 2011 (UTC)